


Platonic Love, Love, Love

by MostlyxInfinite



Series: Writing Prompt Challenge Thing [13]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bromance, Coming Out, Crack, Friendship, Light Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love, i guess, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 13:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostlyxInfinite/pseuds/MostlyxInfinite
Summary: Day Six 2.0 - Unrequited Love---Nervousness eats away at the lead vocal’s stomach, he feels sick, he should’ve eaten breakfast, “Can we be serious for a minute?”Woohyun settles down quickly and squeezes Sunggyu’s hand in reassurance, “Yeah of course hyung. What did you want to tell me? I’m all ears.” He says softly.





	Platonic Love, Love, Love

**Author's Note:**

> this is something i wrote at like the start of last year or something and i have part of it published in my one shots book but the whole one shot has been sitting in my drafts for so long waiting for me to write a whole fic and i know i won't get around to doing that so i thought i'd just tweak it a bit and get it out there.
> 
> this is obviously set in 2017 around contract renewals
> 
> title taken from Snuper's Platonic Love

Woohyun tugs at the front of his shirt, fanning it out trying to cool down. The late summer heat really getting to him, god knows why he and Sunggyu had decided to walk to the company building instead of one them driving. And Woohyun would say that this is the last time he will wear all black, jeans and long sleeves in the summer but he’d be lying to himself.

He glances over at his walking companion who had done the smart thing and woren summer-appropriate clothes and was seemingly unaffected by the heat. He didn’t realise a scowl had formed on his face until Sunggyu raised an eyebrow at him.

“What’s with that look?” he readjusts the cap on his head to a more comfortable position.

The main vocal narrows his eyes, “I’m jealous of your clothing attire. You left the house wearing cool clothes while I’m here drowning in my own sweat. _It’s fucking disgusting._” He mumbles the last part.

Sunggyu lets out a laugh, “It’s not my fault you decided to be all emo on one of the hottest days of the year.” He manages to get out in between laughs.

Woohyun throws a pout the elder’s way due to his reaction, the latter rolls his eyes, “God, don’t look at me like that, it’s not like we’re that far away from the building anyway. See it’s literally right there.” He points out as they round the corner.

Woohyun throws his arms around his leader’s waist and buries his face into his neck, “that’s so far away! How am I meant to make it? I’m going to die!” he purposely drags out each syllable of his exaggerated complaint. Sunggyu is forced to drag the main vocal behind him, making their journey longer than it needs to be.

“Oh my god, if you’d let go of me we’d be there so much quicker.” He complains, trying to hit the younger but failing miserably.

“Why would I let you go? You’re using the cologne I got you for your birthday and you smell nice.” Woohyun’s voice is muffled but the elder can clearly feel Woohyun inhaling deeply, the younger’s actions causing the elder’s face to flush red.

“I’m throwing that bottle out when I get home.” He mumbles, giving up on trying to get the childish man to let go of him.

“Kim Sunggyu if you throw that bottle out you’ll wake up to your whole apartment filled with them.” His threat is transparent and has no real threat behind it but Sunggyu still gives his best friend the satisfaction of taking it seriously.

“I’m not going to throw it out.” He states simply, pushing through the front doors of the company building. The cool air immediately taking affect and bringing both of their body temperatures down substantially – Sunggyu’s arms still gain goose bumps at the sudden change and he rubs his arms quickly to get rid of them, while Woohyun is happy to finally stop sweating through his clothes.

Woohyun releases his leader and slings an arm around Sunggyu’s shoulders, “I know.” He says quietly, smiling at his hyung.

They both nod in greeting to the staff they pass along the way to the elevator, on the way they find themselves outside of the Golden Child practise rooms and Woohyun can’t resist the temptation of moseying in on their practice.

“Come on hyung,” he pulls Sunggyu with him over to the door and opens it enough for both of them to be able to get a clear view of what they’re juniors are doing. The 11 member group are dancing in complete synch and not missing a beat.

“God, do you remember when we were like that? Practising without a break in a build up for our debut.” Woohyun reminisces – he remembers the countless hours of practise and practise and more practise, he remembers being so young with a dream so big and important but a future so unsure and unpredictable, he remembers the fear of failing, of not being good enough.

Sunggyu nods, “It seems like a lifetime ago, everything’s so much different now.” He says and can’t help but feel the relief of getting past those times and even after so long, still standing strong.

“What are you guys doing here?” a voice interrupts their moment and they both turn around in a flash and see Sungyeol standing behind them with an abundance of plastic bags.

“Sunggyu and I are finalising our contacts.” Woohyun says quickly.

Sungyeol rolls his eyes, “I know that but why are you spying on our juniors?”

“Woohyun couldn’t resist his natural urge to be nosey.” Sunggyu says, ignoring the younger’s complete look of betrayal directed at him and the small whine of ‘hyung’ that followed.

Sungyeol nods, “Yeah he really can’t, can he? I’m just dropping off the kids’ lunch, they’ve been here all morning and I’m pretty sure they skipped breakfast.” He motions to the bags.

Sunggyu and Woohyun both make sounds of agreement and they all soon fall into a not awkward but not comfortable silence. Sungyeol is the one to break it.

He clears his voice, “Um anyway, I should give this to them and you guys should get up to Jungyeop hyung.”

Woohyun coughs slightly, “Yeah that’s a good idea.” He grasps Sunggyu’s hand in his own and moves them both out of the way to let the youngest pass and slip into the practise room, shutting the door behind him.

The main vocal tugs on Sunggyu’s hand some more and begins to lead him to the elevator, “Lets’ go, we can’t leave him waiting any longer.”

“Actually Woohyun, I wanted to talk to you about something first,” Sunggyu confesses, eyes focused on their shoes.

Woohyun’s confused, “When someone says that it usually means something bad is about to happen.” His eyes widen. “Have you changed your mind? Are you not renewing your contract? Did you get a better offer from SM? I’m too young to be a Dad Gyu! I’m still a child myself! You can’t dump this much responsibility on me!” he rants, mouth running a million miles a minute.

Sunggyu rolls his eyes at Woohyun’s dramatic act, he shouldn’t have expected anything less from his main vocal, “I’m not dumping the responsibilities of fatherhood on you Woohyun. It’s something else.”

With his spare hand Woohyun stretches it across the front of his chest, “Thank god! I thought I was going to have to change my name, shave my head and move to China for a minute there!” he gasps out in relief, “I like my hair at the moment.” He mumbles and toys with his fringe a bit.

Nervousness eats away at the lead vocal’s stomach, he feels sick, he should’ve eaten breakfast, “Can we be serious for a minute?”

Woohyun settles down quickly and squeezes Sunggyu’s hand in reassurance, “Yeah of course hyung. What did you want to tell me? I’m all ears.” He says softly.

The elder takes a shaky breath, “So I think I’m, no, I know I’m gay.” He doesn’t look up at Woohyun, scared of his reaction.

Doing so he doesn’t see the supportive smile on Woohyun’s face, “That’s okay hyung.” He’s glad his hyung has told him.

He continues, “And um, I think I’m in love with you.” Woohyun stills at the confession, he wasn’t surprised. There’s only so much a person can act when it comes to fan service and there’s only so much fan service a pair could do before some of it becomes real and feelings begin to develop.

The leader begins to panic, scared he’s fucked everything up, “I know that you don’t feel the same way, I just wanted to tell you and I hope-“

Sunggyu’s anxious rambling is cut off by Woohyun cupping his face in his hands and placing his lips on his, kissing him. His eyes are wide in shock, but slowly, slowly he closes his eyes and allows himself to kiss back. A tear slipping from his eye and running down his cheek. Woohyun is kissing him with such passion, such emotion and the message Woohyun is sending Sunggyu through the kiss is obvious. Sunggyu knows it’s the younger’s way of apologizing.

Woohyun pulls back from the kiss and thumbs away the tears beginning to fall from his best friend’s eyes, “hey, don’t cry. There is no reason for you to cry.” He speaks softly, trying to comfort the vulnerable male in front of him, his voice breaks, “I’m so sorry Sunggyu, you’re my best friend and I love you, I really do but just not in the same way you love me.” He tries to hold back his own tears, but he can’t help but let a few escape, “And I’m never going to be able to return your feelings, I’m so sorry.” He pulls the elder into his arms and holds him tightly, not just for Sunggyu’s sake but for his own as well.

“I know, I know and its okay, it’s okay. I just wanted to tell you.” Sunggyu hiccups between sobs. He holds on desperately to Woohyun – holds on so desperately to his best friend.

They stay like that for god knows long, just holding each other close. They’ve stopped crying by then though. Just continuing to bask in each other’s warmth and the feeling of security – the safety and relief nothing’s changed.

Sungyeol closes the practise room door behind him, empty plastic bags in his hand, he furrows his eyebrows in confusion when his eyes land on his hyung’s, “Woohyun? Sunggyu hyung? Are you two okay?” his eyes widen, “Did one of you not renew your contracts? Am I losing another hyung?”

Both Woohyun and Sunggyu laugh lowly at Sungyeol accusations, Woohyun looks back at the younger, “We’re okay.” He reassures the eldest member of the maknae line, “We’re okay.” He repeats looking back at Sunggyu with a small smile, “Let’s get ice cream after, yeah?” he asks, voice barely above a whisper.

Sunggyu nods, “That’s a good idea.”

Sungyeol sways awkwardly for a moment, he knows he’s definitely intruding on a private moment and decides to take his leave and let his strange hyungs continue… Whatever they’re doing…

Woohyun clears his throat, “Come on, let’s go talk to Jungyeop, we’ve kept him waiting long enough.” He tightly grips Sunggyu’s hand, refusing to let go, they reach the elevator and proceed to the right floor, “So we should tell Jungyeop about what you told me, make him put a clause in your contract to keep you safe.”

Sunggyu’s scared, he hadn’t thought about telling their CEO, that was at the back of his mind, “We really don’t have to tell him, I don’t want him to terminate my contract.”

The main vocal turns to face Sunggyu, they were now standing outside of Jungyeop’s office, “Sunggyu hyung, we both know Jungyeop won’t do that to you. And if we tell him now then it’ll make everything easier in the future, it’ll make dating and coming out a lot easier.”

“I’m scared Woohyun.” He whispers, god he’s so scared.

“I know you are but I’m here, I’ll be with you the whole time.” Woohyun reassures, he smiles when Sunggyu nods, “Okay let’s do this. Fighting!” he holds his fists up encouragingly, the elder smiles softly and mimics the younger.

Woohyun pushes the door open and ushers Sunggyu in, making sure he can’t turn around and back out, Jungyeop looks up at the sudden intrusion, “Hello Sunggyu… and Woohyun? Contract negotiations are meant to be separate and private, you do know that right Woohyun?”

Woohyun nods, “I know Jungyeop hyung.”

“Then I’m going to have to ask you to leave while Sunggyu and I-“

Sunggyu cuts in, “Actually, I want him to be here for this part. I want to add a clause to my contract.” He explains.

Jungyeop nods, “Okay, take your seats.” Woohyun pulls a chair from the side of the office and places it next to the one Sunggyu is sitting in, “can you please elaborate on what you want added.”

Woohyun begins, “well, it’s about-“

Jungyeop holds his hand up, silencing the younger, “I’m sure Sunggyu can speak for himself.”

The elder takes a shaky breath, “Um well, it’s about dating and support.”

The CEO looks confused, “We’ve already been over that in our earlier discussions.”

Sunggyu nods, “I know, I just-“

“Sunggyu hyung is gay and wants to know whether or not you and the company will support him when he chooses to come out and whom he chooses to date.” Woohyun blurts out, not wanting the conversation to drag out and possibly scare Sunggyu out of actually explaining it. He keeps his eyes glued on Jungyeop in a glare.

The leader slaps Woohyun’s arm, “Woohyun.” He hisses the other’s name in anger and fear.

Jungyeop nods, shying away at Woohyun gaze, “I had a feeling one of you would come to talk to me about something like this. Sunggyu,” the anxious man doesn’t look up when called, “please look at me.” Slowly he meets the CEO’s eyes, “I would like you to know that myself and the company are ready to support you when the time comes and that’ll we’ll put the clause in your contract,” Sunggyu and Woohyun both let out the breath they didn’t realise they were holding in.

The CEO shifts his stare to Woohyun, “And I assume you’d like the same clause put into your contract Woohyun?” clicking his pen to start jotting things down.

The main vocal shakes his head softly, “No, I’m okay. I don’t need it.”

Jungyeop is confused again, he gestures between them both, “But I assume you both are together now? Don’t you want the same protection as Sunggyu?”

They both stifle a laugh, “I was gracefully rejected.” Sunggyu explains.

Jungyeop’s eyes go wide, “Oh. Are you both okay? This isn’t going to affect Infinite and how the group runs is it?” he asks concerned, concerned for both the boys and the other members.

Woohyun smiles, “No, we’re all good. We’re still the same Sunggyu and Woohyun as we’ve always been but maybe with more successful dating attempts to come on Sunggyu’s end.” The leader doesn’t even hit Woohyun at the jab because he knows Woohyun’s right.

“We’re getting ice cream after we finish here.” Sunggyu expands, a childlike smile on his face.

Jungyeop nods in understanding, “Ice cream is a very important matter, so Woohyun if you would, please vacate the room so I can finalise everything with Sunggyu and I’ll call for you after we’re done.”

“Alrighty, see you soon hyung.” He squeezes Sunggyu’s shoulder reassuringly on the way out.

“One more thing Sunggyu, do you want me to put out an official statement with the announcement about your contracts?” Jungyeop asks cautiously.

Sunggyu shakes his head no, “I think I’d rather come out in my own time.”

Jungyeop nods, pulling out a pen and paper, “Okay then with that out of the way, let’s begin-“ and thus begins the beginning of a new start.

\---

Woohyun slumps down on the spare couch next to Sunggyu, the elder had fallen asleep waiting for Woohyun to finish up.

“Gyu hyung! Wake up!” he drags out all the syllables while shaking Sunggyu awake, the latter groans and rolls away from him.

“Five more minutes.” He mumbles.

“It’s nearly 4, we need to go now if we want ice cream.” Woohyun whines. The mention of ice cream seemed to be enough to awake Sunggyu completely as he stands up and begins to drag Woohyun.

“You should’ve said that sooner!” he exclaims as they board the elevator.

Woohyun doesn’t respond and just lets himself get pulled out of the elevator and out of the building, he barely has enough time to wave at Hoya and Dongwoo who are on their way into the building.

“Hey, Dongwoo hyung! Hey Hoya!” Woohyun says quickly, “Ice cream.” He continues, pointing at Sunggyu.

Dongwoo and Hoya both nod in understanding, they know not to come between Sunggyu and food.

Soon enough the vocal-line are being served at their usual frozen treat shop.

“One double scoop strawberry ice cream and one double scoop mint choc chip and cookie dough.” Sunggyu orders, knowing their order off by heart at this point. Having had to order them for nearly nine years.

The young cashier nods and begins to make their ice cream, he works quickly and soon Woohyun is holding both his and Sunggyu’s cones, sneaking licks at the leader’s strawberry ice cream while the elder pays.

“That’ll be $12.50.”

The leader pulls out his card after realising he had no cash on him, swiping it through the EFTPOS machine and imputing his pin number, “Thank you.” He smiles after finalising his payment.

The cashier nods and smiles back at Sunggyu, “Enjoy your ice creams.” He says.

“We will.” Woohyun says, eyeing the cashier. He nudges Sunggyu on the way to their regular table, “He was cute.”

Sunggyu facepalms, “Oh my god Woohyun. This is why I didn’t tell you.”

“What?” the main vocal asks, feigning innocence as they sit down.

“You're straight.” The elder states the obvious.

Woohyun raises an eyebrow, “Yes indeed I am but that doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate a handsome man every now and then.” He wiggles his eyebrows, “But hyung, what do you think? Was he cute?”

Sunggyu narrows his eyes at Woohyun, “I can bet my life on the fact that he’s probably in high school so I’m not going to answer that question Woohyun.”

“So what. Age is just a number.” Woohyun replies, taking a bite out of his ice cream which causes the elder to cringe, his teeth beginning to hurt despite the fact that he wasn’t the one who bit the cold treat.

“And prison is just a building.”

Woohyun nods his head, sending an approving gesture the elder’s way. “Exactly, now you’re getting it hyung.”

The lead vocal sighs, “You’re actually ridiculous Woohyun.”

“You love me though.” The immature male winks at his hyung.

Sunggyu is unimpressed, “Unfortunately I do have some kind of feelings for you.”

Woohyun slams a hand down on the table, ice cream completely forgotten. “What do you mean, unfortunately!? I am a hot piece of ass!”

It’s at that moment that Sunggyu knows, _he knows everything’s going to be completely okay._

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment :)


End file.
